John B Shade (1827-1907)
|birth_locatlity=Juanita Township, Pennsylvania }} Biography Altoona Mirror June 1, 1907: JOHN SHADE, A well known resident of Leamersville, died at 3 o'clock Friday morning, aged over 80 years. He located at Leamersville in 1858 and followed the business of wagon making and was noted for strict honesty in his wares and dealings. There was a day when there were more wagons from his shop on the roads than from any other in Blair county. With advanced life came defective hearing which prevented his enjoyment of society. His latter years were spent in the retirement of his pleasant home. Mr. Shade was united in marriage with Mary Rhodes and the following children survive: Bruce B., of Frankstown; Theodore M., of Altoona; Williamhttp://archiver.rootsweb.ancestry.com/th/read/SHADE/2003-08/1060971957, H. N.Altoona "Times", on Micro-film at the Blair County Genealogical Society Issue of Monday, June 18th, 1917: George W. Burns, of East Freedom, died of complications of diseases after a long illness at his home at 1:10 O'clock, Friday Afternoon June 1917-ed. He was a son of Thomas and Catharine Burns and was born at Maria Forge, October 1, 1847, and resided at East Freedom the greater part of his life, being employed either at the Paper Mill at Roaring Spring, or the Altoona silk mill as stationary engineer for many years. He is survived by his widow and four children; Mrs. E.L. Eberly, Mrs. H.N. Shade and Miss Grace R. Burns of Altoona, and Aden W. Burns of Duncansville. He also leaves two sisters; Mrs. Brice Sell of Freedom township, and Mrs. Silas A. Bonner of Johnstown. He was a member of the Church of God at Roaring Spring and the East Freedom lodge No. 1131, I.O.O.F. The funeral will take place this morning at 10 o'clock with interment at Riverview cemetery at Leamersville. MRS. ESTELLA B. SHADE Of 2003 8th Ave., died at 3:30 p.m. yesterday in the Altoona Hospital where she was admitted on Monday. She was born at East Freedom, a daughter of George W. and Matilda (Butler) Burns, and married H. Nerr Shade. A son, A. Wilbert, preceded her in death. Surviving are seven grandchildren, 10 great-grandchildren, and one brother, Aden W. of Duncansville. She was of the Lutheran faith. Friends will be received at the home of Robert Stell, Hillside Ave. and 58th St., after 7 p.m. today. clipping was marked "4-29-59" http://www.michaelscottcaldwell.com/genealogy/burns/george.html and Mrs. Jennie Knee, of Duncansville; Mrs. Linda and Mrs. Ellie Holland, of Newry; G. M.GEORGE MATHRON SHADE A resident of Leamersville, died Sunday morning at 1: 30 o'clock. Mr. Shade had been an invalid for many years and made his home with his brother, Milton B. Shade. He was a son of John and May (Rhodes) Shade and was born at Leamersville on June 10, 1864, and, with the exception of a number of years when he was engaged in the wagon making business in this city, resided there all his life. His father was a pioneer in the wagon making business and the son learned the trade in the shop at Leamersville and later in life he, with two brothers, conducted a shop in this city. He was never married and is survived by four brothers and two sisters, Theodore M. Shade and Harry Nerr Shade, both of this city, Milton B. Shade of Leamersville, W.A. Shade and Mrs. Linda R. Holland, both of Newry. Mr. Shade was of the Lutheran faith and for many years was a member of the Independent Order of Odd Fellows. A large number of nieces and nephews reside in Altoona and surrounding community and elsewhere. The body may be viewed at the Liebegott funeral home in Duncansville after 7 o'clock this evening. Obituary hand-dated 9/24/1939 Archie Claar Obituary Collection, Vol. 15, p. 84 Funeral Notice SHADE - Funeral services for George Mathron Shade of Leamersville will be conducted at the Liebegott funeral home in Duncansville Tuesday at 2:30 p.m. in charge of Rev. L. Gartland and Rev. Ralph W. Birk. Interment in the Newry Lutheran cemetery. The body may be viewed at the Liebegott funeral home after 7 o'clock this evening. Notice hand-dated 9/26/1939 Archie Claar Obituary Collection, Vol. 15, p. 84 and M. B., at home. Mr. Shade was a member of the Methodist Episcopal church, of McKee. The funeral will take place tomorrow afternoon, leaving the house at 2 o'clock. Burial in the Lutheran cemetery at Newry. Services at Newry. Sources & Notes Public Records *United States Federal Census **1850 Blair Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***Rachel B Rhodes, 48 PA (mother of Mary C Shade) - Dwelling 76, Family 78 ***John M Rhodes, 28 PA, farmer ***Elizabeth J Rhodes, 21 PA ***Samuel J Rhodes, 10 PA ***Sarah M Rhodes, 6 PA ***Elizabeth Miller, 70 PA (grandmother of Mary C Shade) ***John Shade, 23 PA, wagon maker - Dwelling 77, Family 79 ***Mary C Shade, 19 PA **1860 Blair Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 31 PA, wagon maker, $100 personal property - Dwelling 709, Family 508 ***Mary Shade,30 PA ***Brice Shade, 10 PA ***Margh Shade, 7 PA ***Mary Shade, 3 PA ***Theodore Shade, 1 PA **1870 Freedom Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 41 PA, wagon maker, $300 personal property - Dwelling 3, Family 3 ***Mary Shade, 38 PA ***Brice Shade, 19 PA ***Maggie Shade, 16 PA ***Jennie Shade, 13 PA ***Theodore Shade, 11 PA ***Linda Shade, 8 PA ***Mathew Shade, 6 PA ***Milton Shade, 4 Pa ***Ella Shade, 6/12 PA **1880 Freedom Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 57 PA, wagon maker ***Mary Shade, 48 PA ***Maggie E Shade, 26 PA, dress maker ***Jenny Shade, 23 PA ***Theodore Shade, 20 PA, wagon maker ***Linda Shade, 18 PA ***Mathew Shade, 16 PA ***Ella Shade, 13 PA ***William A Shade, 10 PA ***Harry Shade, 7 PA ***Milton Shade, 3 PA **1900 Freedom Township, Blair County, Pennsylvania ***John Shade, 73 PA, Mar 1827, wagon maker - Dwelling 218, Family 224 ***Mary Shade, 69 PA, Mar 1831, 10 of 11 children living ***Ner H Shade, 23 PA, Jan 1877, wagon maker Other Records *US Civil War Registration Records **17th Congressional District including Huntingdon, Blair, Cambria and Mifflin counties, Pennsylvania ***Freedom Township, Shade, John, 36, white, Wag. Maker, Penna *Death Certificate of John Shade (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **Cause of Death Diliary Cimbosis (very hard to read). Was a wagon maker. Parents were John Shade and Mary Hannah. References __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Blair County, Pennsylvania